Revealed
by dannyphantom4ever
Summary: What happens when Danny saves his mom after an attack from skulker and a wounded Maddie sees something she shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story which i may or may not continues (depending on my homework and reviews :P ) this might be a two-shot or..three-shot (if that exists) So it's just about his parents finding out his secret. Ok enough of my talking here ya go!**

Danny POV

_Why me? Why in the whole world am I the one with ghost powers, the one that has to leave class to save lives, and then gets in trouble for it. The one that deals with the pains of being shoved into the ground making a 6 feet deep whole every other day. The one that's parents want to rip apart molecule by molecule._ Right now, I was sitting next to my dad, in his orange jumpsuit as usual, and my unknowing teacher right in front of me.

"Now Mr. Fenton," Lancer began, "Your son has been leaving class. He says nothing to me but 'sorry'. Daniel just stands up with guilty eyes and leaves. Quite some nerve your boy has, a little **too** much nerve."

I let out a small ugh and both adults looked at me for a minute, then my dad spoke.

"I don't know what has gotten into him…"

"Danny, care to enlighten us?" An annoyed tone indicated that Mr. Lancer was really getting sick of me

_Oh Mr. Lancer you have no idea _"Well, you see..I uhhh…." I was racking my brain for excuses when a familiar cold sense emerged from my mouth. _I'm not sure if I should be thankful or not. _"I uhh gotta go!" I got up to leave but my dad but his arm around me, holding me so I couldn't get up, well I could push his arm up easily, but then my super strength might show, making them suspicious.

"Your not going anywhere, Daniel." Mr. Lancer spoke sternly.

"Listen I can't explain but I really have to go!" _They just don't understand…._

"Danny, what's wrong son?" My dad spoke with unusual seriousness in his regular goofy voice.

"I HAVE TO GO!" I spoke slowly, like talking to a child.

Dad and Lancer looked at me like I was a disappointment. I probably was in their eyes. I sighed and swiftly pushed my dad's arm away, yes, I used some of my ghostly strength, but my ghost sense kept going off so I had to risk a little. I got up and walked toward the door. I put my hand on the handle and looked back to see both men staring at me with a mixture of confusion and….well, a look like they were giving up,on me, in their eyes. I said a quick sorry. Under my breath I whispered "If you only knew." To my misfortune, they heard me and I got more confused looks. I turned back to the door and ran out. I sprinted into the streets and stopped at an alley to go ghost. I flew out and saw Skulker in the distance aiming his guns at my mom. Wait! Sulker's aiming his guns at my mom! That jerk! I picked up speeds I never thought I could go, the only thing running through my mind,_ I'm gonna kill him._

**Short? Yes. Sorry about that :P so R&R**


	2. The fight

**I'm in love with you guys right now ****J I mean I hardly expected one review. Anyway, about the grammar…I'm sorry I suck at that DX. I'm sick in bed right now so the grammar might be worse…sorry! Ok here ya go…**

Maddie's POV

I was driving back from the grocery store in the van. _I just don't know what to do, _I thought, _Danny just gets in so much trouble lately. I mean, skipping class is one horrible thing, and then there is getting up in the middle of a lesson and leaving. What is that? I wish I knew. _Something occurred to me. _Where does he go anyway?_ Then the car went crazy.

"Ecto scum near. Ecto scum near" It repeated. I slammed on the breaks, put the hood of my jumpsuit on, got my goggles on, and ran out. A metal ghost full of weapons was looking directly at me.

"So you're the ghost boy's mother. Your offspring is quite a pest and you will be perfect as bait for the boy. And afterward, your pelt will look nice next to the halfa's."

_What the ghoul was the metal oaf taking about? Ghost boy's mother?_ "Listen, blob of ecto goo, you can't mess with me!"

I took out a Fenton Bazooka and shot him. He easily dodged.

"Is that the best you've got?" He laughed. "The great ghost boy's closest maternal relative cannot even hit me!"

"Great ghost boy's what? Ghost, eat ecto-energy!" I shot him, he dodged again and threw a net towards me. He caught me but I took out my Fenton wrist rays and sliced the net apart, he looked at me like I was just a chew toy that he can rip up with ease. He shot me, but to my (and his) surprise I ducked and it went over my head, slightly scorching the top of my hood. I smirked and shot beams at him with my wrist ray. He just moved ever so slightly to each beam to dodge it so easily.

"Wow, the ghost boy's rays are 100 times faster" He looked pleased with himself. I gritted my teeth. He shot me with a bigger gun and this time, it hit me. Pain shot through my body as I was swiped off my feet by the hit, and he was laughing. I fell on the ground, my whole body was filled with heat and I closed my eyes. I felt cold, careful hands easily pick me up.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Then I slipped into unconsciousness

Danny's POV

I saw everything. Mom was pretty good at fighting, but Skulker was used to me. He hit, she dodged, she hit, he dodged. It went on and on until she got hid. The blow made her fly backward. I was so close to them now and I flew past a chuckling Skulker to my mom.

She looked so fragile, like one touch would break her, but I leaned down and picked her bleeding body up. Tears were streaming down my face now. I looked at Skulker who seemed to think this was priceless, until he saw my eyes, which right about now had the look of murder to him. _How could he? I'm sure that little blob of green in that giant suit never had a heart. _I couldn't believe he fought my mom, I get me but my mom is just too far. _I will rip him apart molecule by molecule, I will make sure there is nothing left of him when I'm done._

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I screamed through my tears and he stopped laughing. I carefully set mom down and faced Skulker. I hit him with the fastest, most powerful shot I ever made, and was getting ready for the kill, but when the smoke fled, he was nowhere to be seen. "Come on Skulker, you want my pelt right? Well come and fight for it!" I yelled. No reply. "Coward." I said under my breath.

**Hey guys sorry if the grammar's bad :3 anyway R&R!**


	3. Time for talking

**Hey guys, so I noticed all the mistakes I made after I posted my last chapter….oopsies :P well anyway I just want to say sorry for a few mistakes like uhh…spelling hit wrong I know, I know, it's a sad time when a girl can't spell 3 letter words XD. So heres some more of the story cuz I know u love it :3**

Danny's POV

I turned back to my mom and kneeled down near her. I let one last broken hearted tear shed from my eye then picked her up.

"I could have stopped this" I muttered to myself, "I should have stopped this, if I just left earlier, Mom wouldn't have gotten shot and then take a header into the cement. I'm supposed to protect this town and I can't even protect my own mother. Gahh! I'm not fit for this job, I'm only fourteen." I stopped my quite ranting and looked at the unconsciousness women in my arms and felt tears form in my eyes due to the sight. She was covered in bruises and scratches, not to mention Skulker probably broke some of her bones with that blow. I looked back up and saw a sign reading Fenton Works in the distance. "Finally, we're almost home!" Then a pained voice spoke.

"Okay now I know I'm, oww, not dreaming, oww, Phantom first, owww, who are you talking about, ouch, is it your mom?"

Maddie's POV

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew that there was fast winds going through my hair and someone was carrying me. The next thing I noticed was how much pain I was in. _What the? What happened to me? _I couldn't remember anything, really, and then it all came back. Danny's trouble, the ghost, the fight, and then the hit, and the last thing I remembered was the voice 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!' I didn't want to open my eyes, I was afraid of where I was, who I was with and of seeing myself. I was getting myself together to open my eyes and get ready for anything when I noticed a voice was speaking. "…earlier, Mom wouldn't have gotten shot and then take a header into the cement." _Wahh?_ I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, but I knew who was holding me, and I held in a gasp. _"_I'm supposed to protect this town and I can't even protect my own mother." _Why am I in Phantom's arms, this is a dream, this is so a dream…well if it's a dream, he can't hurt me, but who is he talking about…. "_ Gahh! I'm not fit for this job, I'm only fourteen." _Wait, Phantom's Danny's age..his expression is so serious…_ Then he looked down and I snapped my eyes closed. _Please think I'm not awake yet, please think I'm not awake yet!_ I don't know why, but I just need some time to think. _So Phantom is fourteen and couldn't protect his mom, I guess. He seems angry…at himself. I wonder what's wrong.._ Then, my thoughts were cut off

"Finally, we're almost home!" I slowly tilted my head to see Fenton Works near. _Ok this has gone on long enough._

"Okay now I know I'm, oww, not dreaming, oww, Phantom first, owww, who are you talking about, ouch, is it your mom?" A blurry Phantom looked down at me, I think with sorrow and happiness in his eyes. _What the heck? _He didn't reply he just kept looking in my eyes. "Fine, Phantom give me answers and stay safe, or don't answer and I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

He chuckled at this. "I am so glad your safe." _Wow, he is freaking me out, and he is going down._

I twisted and turned so he would have more trouble flying. I kicked and punched him, but all this had no effect on the boy, in fact, it hurt me much more than him. "What, do you want to fall?" He said with a playful voice. "Oh, we're here!"

He phased us through the door and set me down on the couch. Normally, I would have got the weapons and tried them out on him, but my body ached so much, I felt as if I couldn't move. I got a good look at his face now, and it wasn't blurry anymore. I saw his red, puffy eyes and his pink nose. _Phantom was crying?_ "So boy, I see you were crying recently and why is that?" I said with a smarter-than-you tone.

"Pshh I have not cried!" Phantom said weakly

"Sureeee." I replied. I felt like I was winning.

"I just saved your life, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Mhmm, now WHY. DID. YOU. CRY." It hurt to talk but I wanted answers.

"…okay, okay…I was worried about you."

This shocked me. "Why, aren't I just another citizen?"

"I…uhhh,,,,care about the citizens!"

"Well thank you for caring but I'm still a ghost hunter, so get out, or be in my next test." I said, but not totally serious, I was grateful for him caring.

Danny's POV

"Well thank you for caring but I'm still a ghost hunter, so get out, or be in my next test." She seemed to be half serious half joking.

"How about a deal, you sleep, I leave, got it?" _I have to watch her 24/7 just in case. Who else is gonna treat her wounds and make sure she doesn't, I don't know, DIE? A doctor? Pshh, I still don't trust any hospital in this crazy ghost town. Last time I did,_ I shivered at the thought and pushed it back, _Tucker was so right about those places. Anyway, if she takes a nap, I can switch back to Fenton and when she wakes up, I'll tell her Phantom came and got me. _

**Hey guys, was sup? NO THERE IS NO SPACE IN WASSUP sorry my laptop wont let me type was sup without putting a space but apparently I can type WASSUP…..ANYWAY chocolate covered bananas! What? No….YES! Hey? Huh? What is that crazy girl talking about? IDK SHES A FREAK! Oh yes I am :3 sorry spazzy moments…anyway…again..I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R!**


	4. Shhh it's a secret

**Hey guys! So what's up? Yeah…about the wait…I am REALLY sorry, please still read, it's just…well…here's one word to describe it…school :3 ANYWAYY(starts tearing up and speaking in a weird voice)And I just wanted to dedicate a few words *sniff* to my amazing, *sniff* dedicated *sniff* fans *tear* (wait's a beat then stops speaking in weird voice)**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my love of chuckie cheese inflatable hammers, oh yes :3 here we goooo!**

Danny's POV

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO I WILL NOT GO TO SLEEP SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET ME TOO!"

_Ugh she is so stubborn. _Mom and I have been going at his for what seems like hours, but most likely was 3 minutes, either way, I wouldn't be able to tell. Come on…after about 30 replies of no and 30 come backs of yes, you start to loose track of time, and let me tell you, we hit 30 replies each a long time ago._ I just want her to go to sleep, is that such a effin crime? Well..I guess I wouldn't like falling asleep with my 'arch enemy' (oh the irony) right next to me…_

I sighed "Listen, I promise I wont hurt you, just please go to sleep I just want to make sure you are safe.."

"And how is me falling asleep going to show you that I'm safe?"

_Oh shoot. What am I gonna say, 'oh I just want you to go to sleep so you wont freak out when I turn into your son and use my ice powers to take care of your wounds, then help bind them._ _Oh, yeah, and I cant leave then come back as your son while your awake because you wont let me take care of your wounds and will most likely insist on calling dad to take you to the hospital, and hospitals are bad because once all the kids in the school went to a fake one and a ghost took their…well…any special talents or advantages they had, including ghost powers. And I told you im half ghost right, oh no? Hmm must've slipped my mind.' Yeah, right._ During my thoughts, Mom was staring directly at my eyes like she could read my mind.

"Hmm?" She persuaded. I opened my mouth, almost speaking, then closed it so many times, I probably looked like a fish by now.

"No answer then ghost boy? I thought so." She smirked at me.

Maddie's POV

"And how is me falling asleep going to show you that I'm safe?"

_This ghost boy is NOT going to make me fall asleep, I mean, what's he gonna do to me, maybe he'll just go into the lab and steal everything. Or maybe he'll kill me in my sleep, I mean I __**am**__ the world's greatest ghost hunter, aren't I? _I stared at the teenage ghost and waited, he seemed to be deep in thought. _Probably trying to find excuses._ I sneered at the thought, but he didn't seem to take notice.

"Hmm?" It seemed he didn't know what to say. _Haha! I won this fight._

"No answer Ghost Boy? I thought so." And with that I smirked right in his face. Then a silence plagued over us, and I still had a victory smile on my face until he spoke, and for some reason, his voice broke my heart.

"..please.." He sounded broken and beaten, like he couldn't handle it anymore, he really wanted me to sleep. Then I gave in, or at least he **thought** I gave in.

"Fine"

"I know but hear me out I- wait…what?"

"You heard me, ghoul"

Then he looked at me, and a grin grew on his face.

And grew.

And grew.

He had a smile that seemed to cut his face in half with the distance, then he began to laugh. He laughed for a while. He seemed overjoyed. I was so confused. _What the…crazy ghost…_

"Ahem."

He jumped at this, like he forgot I was here.

"Oh s-sorry, I just was so happy…thank you." He was so very sincere now..and it creeped me out, but also took my broken heart and super glued it together again, then warmed it up with nice, hot coco. "You might want to sleep now." He 'informed' me with the largest smile I have ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah I should." And I closed my eyes. It's too bad that he didn't know I wasn't actually going to sleep, I was going to keep my eyes slightly open so I can barely see what he is doing then when he turns around, I will open my eyes more, and see what he is up to. It was such a simple, clever little plan, but I never imagined the results it would soon bring. So I opened my eyes slightly to see him sitting and watching me. _Creepy_.

I waited and waited, and so did he, then, maybe fifteen, twenty minutes later he put his hand on my forehead (To which I almost punched him in the stomach for, but held back), put is hand on my neck to feel my heart rate (Let me tell you, his hands are freezing), then smiled and nodded. And he waited another minute, looking directly at me. I think he saw, so I snapped my eyes closed all the way. Then he got up, walked behind the couch and looked around, I turned slowly to get him in sight. He noticed and checked to make sure I was sleeping, then he muttered a light "Good" to which I almost chuckled. Then he looked around, and I guess he decided no one else was here, and I was ready to jump into action for anything he was about to do. But there was something I wasn't prepared for, and I witnessed it, and a gasp escaped my mouth.

Danny's POV

"..please.." I couldn't keep this up anymore. She wasn't going to sleep and that was that. I was tired and worn out, I used every bit of my energy on beating the metal box to a pulp that I felt beaten and useless. Every reply that came from her seemed like a punch in the stomach. I just wanted her to do this, and at the state I was in, I couldn't think of another plan. This was worse than broken ribs.

"Fine" I stopped listening to her replies and it took more than a second for me to properly hear her.

"I know but hear me out I- wait…what?" Did she just say what I think she said? _Please, please, please…_

"You heard me, ghoul" Her voice sounded like beautiful bells, or it was just my over-exited mind acting up. Then I looked directly in my bruised mom's eyes, and I hadn't noticed the large smile slowly appearing. In regular circumstances, the sudden enlargement of my lips would hurt, but this isn't regular circumstances, I was zoning out on her face, which seemed to get happier and happier, I was pretty confused until I noticed I was laughing, for who knows how long. _She agreed! She did, she did!_

"Ahem."

I jumped a little, remembering my mom wasn't a piece of furniture that just sits there.

"Oh s-sorry, I just was so happy…thank you. You might want to sleep now." _I cant believe it! _I did a little dance in my head. _Woo! Yes! Yes! _

"Yeah, yeah I should." With that, she closed her eyes. I was studying her scratches, trying to estimate how deep some are. It was pretty hard to see because her blood was flowing everywhere. _Scratches on neck seem light, then a gash cuts in, okay. _Since she had her jumpsuit on, I could only see a little of skin some places where the suit was sliced open. _And her arm, well what I can see of it, is pretty messed up, maybe broken, yeah, it broke. Her other arm, ok scratches…oh god, deep gash, __really__ deep gash, well that can be fixe- is that bone! Oh man that must hurt, leg, oh..that will get better..I think. Other leg, wow, that's one long wound._

I sat and studied her scratches. _I wonder when she'll be in deep sleep, if I know her, which I do, she is a heavy sleeper_, _wow I remember that time that I was right outside her window and screamed in pain as an ectoblast hit me, dad woke up. I still wish he didn't. He yelled at me and Mom didn't even turn in her sleep. Once she is totally out, I can take care of her scrapes. _After a little bit, I decided she had to be out by now. I started with basic procedures and checked her temperature, my ice powers let me easily sense heat, so I'm like a moving thermostat. _101, could be better. _I set two fingers down on her neck to check her pulse. _Little fast, but better than I thought. She's stronger than I took her for._, I grinned a bit while shaking my head in a 'Your better than I thought' way. I could swear her eyes opened a little, so I sat still, staring, all I saw was a relaxed woman. _Maybe a trick of the light…or my over careful imagination again. Well, no problems then, I guess I should change into weak, clumsy Fenton now. _I got one last look at her to make sure, then strutted behind the couch and checked for anyone watching. I heard someone move and looked at mom. _Oh, she just changed position, its okay. _

"Good." I said to myself. I checked around one more time, couldn't be too careful. _K, no one but me, my mom, and…yeah_. I had a bad feeling, but I figured it was just my over active nerves. _Going ghost. _I smirked as two electric blue rings passed over my body, changing me from Phantom to Fenton in a matter of seconds. That's when I heard something I hoped I wouldn't. I met two shocked, purple eyes as my mom cupped her mouth in surprise, and I cussed under my breath.

**So I hoped you liked it. So R&R! (And btw for people who read this before I edited it, sorry about the Fenton to Phantom thing)**


	5. Let it all out

**OH EMM GEE I AM SO SORRY I HAD YOU WAIT THIS LONG! So much school, so little time. But now it's winter break so I'm quite happy. Anyway, I basically wrote all of this today, again sorry, and I really hope you like it.**

Danny's POV

She pushed on the couch a bit, like she was about to get up, then twitched from pain and got back down. She turned in a manner that my face was above her, to the side a little because of the back of the couch. Yet, I was looking deep into her confused, lilac eyes. And she was observing my twitching, blue eyes.

I watched as she lifted her fragile arm and touched my upper arm with the very tips of her manicured fingers. Her nimble hand went down my arm and picked up my hand, shuttering at the cold of my touch. All this time she seemed to barely form words with her mouth, but to no avail, as no noise can out of her painted mouth.

_Oh gosh, what is she gonna do… Kill me, yeah that's it…or maybe she will experiment on me first. Probably painful experiments. Very painful. _A shutter left my body_. She's gonna hate me, My own mom will hate me, oh, and don't forget dad. I'm in for it now.. This is it, my life is over._

I lightly swallowed, as to not break the silence that let me think. But just this small noise seemed to wake her up from her daze. She spoke lightly and carefully. "D-danny, sweetheart…is th-th-tha that you."

I let out my breath, which I hadn't noticed I had been holding. "Yeah, mom, it's me.''

She looked at me in the weakest way I have ever seen, then, that look changed to one that I knew, one of power and scorn. Under it I could still see her week, useless look. She looked me up and down. _Oh gosh, now I'm scared_.

"Prove it." Those two words got my heart racing. _Prove it? How do I prove it? She saw me transform, but Dan did that two….man, who else, in the whole world, has these kinds of problems. No one. That's it. No one. _As the final thought left my head, I got an idea. "I've wanted to be an astronaut since I was 4, because I saw a spaceship landing on the news with you." I held back a smirk, but It quickly turned into a frown at my mother's unimpressed words.

"Everyone knows that, he or you flaunt around all the time with his or your dream of being an astronaut. Go on, tell me something ONLY he and I would know.''

"..erm….my…first word was spaceship…?" Somehow my sentence came out as a question.

"Yeah, yeah. Second was astronaut, third was ghost, that might have been my fault…and you didn't make it till mommy and daddy until all those were done. But I mean something really secret."

I gulped, as an idea came to my head. She paraphrased her old words "Say something only Danny and I would know"

I gulped again and started "When I was 10 I had a nightmare and went to your room to sleep there, even though I was embarrassed, I had another nightmare and later, you told me I had started to cry, then I went to you and hugged you in my sleep and began to cry again, you woke me and I said I had a nightmare that you left because you hated me and then you hugged me and said you would always be there for me and you don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I said promise and you chuckled and said yes I promise." Throughout my monologue, Mom's smirk transformed into a slightly opened neutral position, her eyes showed signs of sympathy, and…understanding.

As Mom's face lightened, her now barely audible voice began to speak. "Danny? But, wait Danny wouldn't keep this from me….would he? Or would you or them or something?" Her new voice sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't believe I made her so weak, so little. I couldn't even recognize her voice. Suddenly, I felt bad, terrible, horrible, more than ever before.

"…Yeah..yeah I did and I'm sorry."

"But why?"

I explained everything from "Rip him apart, molecule by molecule" to the mayor incident. Everything seemed to be okay.

"….and I'm telling you, I really thought you guys were over shadowed, I'm sorry!" I finished with this and saw my teary eyed silent mother looking at me with a crooked smile. Silence struck us, but then, she shattered the quiet.

"Hey Danny, hun, can I…ask you something..?"

"err…I guess." Her tone worried me.

"Listen, your Dad's birthday is coming up," Insert Mom's smirk here. "..and I think that some ham.." Smirk gone. "and some….DNA and information of a particular ghost..would make him more than happy…could you help?"

"As long as he doesn't try to clone me.."

"No, I mean to gather information about ghosts." Her interruption made me feel a little better.

"Then I will…but in return, can you guys, I don't know, hunt ghosts like Skulker and Technus instead of Danny Phantom for me?"

"Skulker and Technus, got it…remind me later to ask who they are…."

I smiled, the air was clear and I think a table got lifted from my shoulders.

(And no, this is NOT the last chapter)

**R&R! I love you guys!**


	6. Strike 1! 2! 3! And Secrets outta here!

**Here's what you ALL have been waiting for!**

"Just stand still hun, this may sting a little." Mom said, worry filled her voice.

"Mom, I've handled the toughest ghosts out there, I don't think a little needle can-," She stuck the needle in my leg. "Owww!" I cried, cradling my legs, and sucking my thumb. "That hurt!"

"Sorry mr. I took on the toughest ghosts."

"WAHHHH!" I loudly whined.

"Okay, okay, hun, now calm down." She calmly stated. I whimpered in response. "that's it, that's the only painful experiment."

She picked up whatever she took from me and put it into a vile. When she poured it, red blood floated to the top, while green ectoplasm split into the bottom. It was like olive oil and vinegar. "VERY interesting." She muttered as she closed the vile and set it down. She clapped her hands together. "Time for temperature!" She announced.

"…..will it hurt?" I quietly asked.

"No, Danny, it won't hurt."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Jazz come down from her room when I screamed?"

"Oh silly," She laughed, "remember, we made the lab soundproof."

"Oh that explains…a lot."

"On to temperature..again!"

Regular POV

While Maddy and Danny were doing their experiments, the sound proof walls kept them from hearing a Mr. Jack Fenton enter the house whistling.

"Danny, you home, I need to talk to you!" He exclaimed.

No answer.

"Madds, you here!" He yelled.

No answer.

"Jazzykins, are you home?" This time he got a response.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm listening to music."

"Have you seen Dan or Madds?"

"Nope, sorry."

He wondered and wondered, then he decided to check the lab.

"Maybe Madds is doing something down here," he wondered to himself, "It IS soundproof, so she wouldn't be able to hear me."

He attempted to open the door, to no avail, for it was locked, so he brought out his keys.

Danny's POV

"So checking my temperature is really checking my ring's temperature?"

"Yep." Was all Mom replied.

I struggled to keep my transformation rings halfway, she had to take it's temperature with this weird metal thing that looks kind of like a mini version of what you kick a football into. The, my heart raced as I heard a jiggle from the door knob.

"Mom, what was that."

"Nothing, sweety, probably just the device." She replied, amazingly calm.

After a few seconds I shrugged it off as the weird temperature taking thing and focused on my transformation rings. Then everything seemed to slow down.

It all happened so slowly, yet, so quickly. The door opened, and Dad appeared, he gasped as he dropped his keys and looked ready to faint. Mom looked over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. And I made the rings disappear as I thought of all the ways he was going to kill me.

Jack's POV

I opened the door, un-expecting what I was going to see. Light shined through to a very surprised Maddy and Phantom. My keys dropped as I blinked, to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing. Phantom had two rings around near her waist, that showed some regular clothes. Then the rings disappeared.

"M-m-maddy."

"Jack, it's not what you think, whatever your thinking." To be honest, I didn't know what I was thinking.

"Maddy? You…trader! Your friends with t-t-the enemy?"

"No, Jack, It's not-" I cut her off.

"I thought we were in this together."

"We are bu-" I cut her off again.

"No, we aren't , you're a liar, a trader!" I shouted. I Didn't know what to think.

"No, Dad." Phantom spoke up as he swallowed. "Mom isn't a trader."

"M-m-mom? D-d-dad?" Words barley came out. Then I got angry. "Danny's my son, my only son, phantom! How could I have a son I don't know about!"

"Dad, you know me." The rings reappeared and went up and down from his middle, transforming him into….Danny. "You just didn't…know ALL of me."

I looked at Maddy and she nodded.

"But…how?" I asked.

He sighed. "Lets go in the living room, I can explain everything there."

* * *

_Danny had so many adventures! Who would have ever thought? He's an amazing ghost fighter! Now he really CAN be my sidekick! This is great! Maybe, just maybe, I can be a phantom. Jack Phantom. Yeah…but maybe I'll just leave that, to Danny._

**THE END :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**And that's a rap people! Love you all, check out my other stories too though! Yayy! Hope you like this chapter! :D You guys are amazing!**


End file.
